Rainbowdash Goes To The Mushroom Kinkdom
by 00mariofan4eva00
Summary: She gets portald to the mushroom kindom and she gets to be a hero!


Raimbowdash Gose to the Musroom Kingdom!

Chater 1: the cool trick!

It was a nice day in ponyville and raibowdash was in her flying. She just leared a good trick to do in her spare tire when sh wasent busey with her clouds. It wasent so good as the sonicraimboom but it was still a good cool trick as good as a wonderbolt. She did a lot of times and feels good in her mane. The wind was blowing light and it was a good like drivin a comvertable but ponys don't have those so this is close and its even beter because its flying. She fels good but takes a brake and goes to seen flutershy shes a good friend and can chear for her but its olnly quiet but rainbow don't care ecause shes a good buddey ans also a pegusis who can upreciate a good fly trick. "did you see it" she say this is dash talking and flutershy say "yea it was cool" and rainbondash was disabointed in her she was quiet but it was till cool to here her say a good thin. Then she did the trick more and got tired and goes in flutershy house for tee. But she don't like tee but she just wants to just hang out. Then they talks. "rainbowdahsh its cool that did that trick you lock like youre aout to be a wonderbolgt soon" and that made dash feel good. Then she goes out side in the tee was done and did sonic rainbooms but just 1 and it feels funny. "I don't thint this is what a sonicrainboom does" it was toing colors that wasent a rainvow then she was in an other place.

Chapter 2: the musgroom kingdom!

It was colororfull like eqestria but difrent colors and the hills was had eyes and so did the coulds and there wasent no poneys. Then she sa a dragon but its had a turle shell and had a princess human. She known the priness was been captures so she chaces the dragon and kick him in the face. "ow what the ouch" bowser yells and sees the pony that kick hom "let her go!" "no way I got her from mario and I won" "ill take her back to mario and you will losw!" she kicks bower again and he was unconcius and she gets the printess. "let me go!" "no way princes I got you back to mario just tall me wear he lives" "he live in a house but I live in the casle over their" so she take her theer. Then they was talkin "I never seen a pony like you" I know im from equestrian" her name was rainbow dash she said. Then mario was there "princess ur back but I wass gona save you in bowsers castle but he sade u alredy got saved" and he seen ranbow dash and is surprise "who is this" "that's rainbwos dash she saved me" "then mareo got made that's my wife only I can get to sove her!" and he got big and on fire and was a helldemon. "oh no he only does this when it's a fullmoon but its day time!" so they had to go in toadworths room to aks him how to do it. He sase" ther only 1 way u got tok kill him" then peach wass cryin. "there got be to away to do it without crying him to the death" rainbow say but taodsworth was just sad. Then rainbowdsash think an idea "its ebacuse im hear im not supose to be here its not my world" so she went and did a sonicrainboom but dident gone any where. So just had to go back and get mario a heal mushroom and he was good again. "thanks I usuly don't act like that here take this" and he gave her a fire flower. She uses it on fire and spits fire and turne into spitfire. "hey im spitrire from the wonder bolts now" she say and she got her powers and got goin relly fast and does a new trick a sonic fireboom and it was enogh to do her back to eqestia.

Chapter 3: she gets back home!

She wasent spitfire anymore but was ok becase theres allreay a spitfire here so shes fine with be just normel ranbowdash now. She gets back in flutershy hose. She was cryin. "hey flutershy why are you cryin?" "oh raunbiwdash im so haypp that your alive!" and she tacklehugs her. It turn out she was gone for a year and everpony thogth she was dead but she wasent so they took away the grave and had a party.

Now twilitesparkle writes a fruenship report on raibowsdash comeing back.

Dere prinsess celetia,

You shudlent give up hope on any thing even on if youre friend is dead bcase somethimes it even happens that its still hope and you shuldnt give up hope. My friend came back today and I was hapyer than even before and it was bad for me to give up hope.

Sinserelly, twilit esparkel.

Then spike send it.

The end!

Author noe: this was because I had a frien that mobed away and I was sad ang gave up hope oh him miving back to my town but then I moved to his town oneday and I saw him and was happy and we hangs out with xbox and nintendo and watch dr who and listens in mettalica and it was bad for me to give up hopw.


End file.
